


The Thunderer's Children

by bluetoast



Series: The Thunderer and the Ice Prince [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been a prisoner on Asgard for sixteen years. They currently have five children: two boys, three girls - and Loki's sixth pregnancy has put him on bed-rest. One night, none of the kids can sleep. (taken from a prompt at norsekink)</p><p>(Part 2 of 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunderer's Children

Almost exactly nine months after the end of the war, Loki gave birth to his and Thor's first child. An Æsir cream colored boy they named Valdór. Just as his mother had predicted, the citizens of Asgard rejoiced. The young prince bore more resemblance to his grandmother than to either of his parents, a fact that delighted Queen Frigga, and his majesty, King Odin. It was almost shocking to the jotun how much everyone fell in love with the infant almost as soon as they laid eyes on him. The celebrations went on nearly a week. 

Loki left his chambers to stay in the nursery with his son, much to the disapproval of the old biddy of a nursemaid who had also taken care of Thor when he was an infant. He had won the argument with the woman after he stated that since he had carried the boy, labored for sixteen hours to give birth to him, and was the prince's _mother_ he had more authority over the child's upbringing than her. There was also the stupid remark that Valdór needed a wet nurse – clearly she had forgotten that Loki was more than capable of nursing his child.

Thor had finally intervened, convincing Loki to let the woman do at least some of her job and for the nanny to get her head out of her ass in her attitude towards the jotun. Particularly when he informed her that Valdór, as his eldest and heir, was half jotun and it wouldn't do the woman much good to be talking poorly of the future king of Asgard.

*

Twenty months after the birth of Valdór, Loki gave birth to his and Thor's second child, another son, whom they named Jösur. He was a pale shade of blue, with a mop of blond curls and big brown eyes. Again, the people of Asgard celebrated. The crown prince now had two heirs, and he was not even on the throne yet. The sheer knowledge that the House of Odin would carry on offered the realm a sense of stability, and it ushered in a feeling of peace and prosperity. The future of the Nine Realms seemed to be bright and full of hope.

The two princes became fast friends. Valdór was delighted with his little brother, and in truth, Loki became glad of the nanny's presence in helping keep track of the two of them, as Valdór was very fond of carrying Jösur around both the nursery, and the rest of the palace. The trouble was, at just nearly two years of age, he could not carry his brother for long. 

*

Six days after Jösur's third name day, Loki gave birth again; his and Thor's first daughter, Thalia, an almost perfect copy of her father. If Valdór had been thrilled with having a little brother, then both of the brothers became absolutely smitten with their little sister. A pair of pint-sized bodyguards who were ready to fend off any number of dangers, from a spider to an overbearing aging courtier. They judged the later to be more dangerous. Most courtiers who showed up near the princes and princess smelled like rotting flowers, gave far too many kisses and also seemed to find something wrong with the way they were being raised.

*

Ten years after the end of the war, Loki gave birth to a second daughter, who, much to her mother's delight, was a tiny copy of himself; blue skinned, black haired, and red eyed. She was named Jora, and Thalia was thankful to finally have someone to play with who wasn't a boy. Her elder brothers, now with two sisters to protect, seemed to take turns in which one they were protecting. Thor found it highly amusing to watch both of his sons form a phalanx at the feasting table, taking up seats on either sides of their sisters, their mother in the middle. 

They would all leave together as well, Valdór holding Jora's hand – and her other in Loki's – and then came Thalia and Jösur on the other side. 

Thor always felt rather chagrined when the five of them left any of the feasts, usually by the eighth bell, wishing they would stay longer; but Loki insisted that growing children needed their rest more than they needed to watch nobles get drunk and perform various acts of debauchery.

*  
Another girl was born eighteen months after Jora. Leyla was pink and dark haired, and more sweet in disposition than all of her four elder siblings combined. To Thor and Loki, it was almost a repeat of what had happened when Thalia was born, only now instead of two protective brothers, there were now two twice as protective sisters added to the mix. 

It was the arrival of Leyla that finally sent the nanny into retirement, stating she was going to go mad if she had to run after so many children. Loki had not been sorry to see her go. He had wanted her gone since Valdór's birth, but she had been in an influential place among the royal servants. She had been replaced by a light-elf from Alfheim, who, unlike most Asgardian nannies, was used to large broods of children. 

She also was fully supportive of Loki's presence in his children's lives, and fully encouraged it. 

**

On the night of Thor's eleven hundredth name day, fifteen years after the end of the war, Loki welcomed Thor into his bed in honesty and with love in his heart that he didn't dream the prince would return. He didn't know how it had happened – only that it did. Somehow, before the birth of Thalia and the conception of Jora, he had fallen in love with the Æsir. 

If there was one thing that Loki wasn't, it was stupid.

Given the high percentage of boys on Jotunheim, or rather, Jotuns who looked more male than female, it seemed rather strange for him to have three girls in a row. Especially considering the number of boys in Thor's own family tree. 

While he knew he should have been angry at Thor for controlling the gender of their offspring, he also didn't know yet how to explain to the prince that he didn't want to leave. Loki also couldn't quite swallow the idea of being a prisoner forever – and never seeing Jotunheim again. 

Loki told himself he was imagining things when Thor's touches seemed more gentle and loving than in the past; the crown prince was only interested in heirs. But then he couldn't... because they had had sex in the past and they had not been trying for children.

One minute they had been fucking, the next they were making love. 

Through the bliss of his orgasm, watching Thor above him as he came, filling his womb with his seed, knowing that it was one of Loki's fertile times and siring another babe was inevitable, Loki caught the tiny, almost imperceptible, mischievous look in the Thunderer's eyes. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up and his eyes close as the crown prince settled, nuzzling his neck. Loki felt the familiar spark of life deep in his belly – and a moment later, a second one.

**  
Loki rubbed at a spot on his rounded middle, before resuming his reading. This pregnancy, his sixth, was harder for him than any of the previous. Eir had resigned him to bed-rest in the middle of his fifth month, and now, nearing the end of the seventh, he wasn't certain if he was looking forward to the upcoming birth or his eventual freedom from being bedridden more. While he knew that he'd signed himself up for twins in a rather childish act to show Thor he couldn't control _everything_ – he hadn't expected to end up a prisoner of his own room as a result. He also knew that no one knew of the arrangement between him and Thor; not even the Allfather. But only he knew was that the arrangement could never be fulfilled; Eir had strongly cautioned him that this should be his _last_ pregnancy, at least for half a century, perhaps longer. He still had not told Thor of what the healer had told him, there hadn't been time. 

Odin Allfather was sick; sicker than most of Asgard knew. Everyone merely thought that the crown prince was taking over most of his duties to help his father out, to get a better grasp of the responsibility that would one day be his. A day that was drawing closer and closer, and both Thor and Loki knew it. 

A soft knock caused him to look up from his reading and a small face appeared in the doorway. “Mama?”

He smiled. “Good evening, Jora.” He glanced at the clock. “What are you doing out and about?”

The girl scampered across the room and climbed into bed next to him, snuggling close. “I had a bad dream.” 

“Oh?” He tucked the covers around her. “Want to tell me about it?”

She leaned against him. “We were all in the woods, you, me, Papa, Valdór, Leyla, Thalia and Jösur – and I got lost. I kept calling for someone, but no one came.” She sniffled. “I was so scared.”

He kissed the top of her head. “You're safe now, and if we are ever in the woods, I promise, I will come and find you if you get lost.” 

“How will you find me? What if you can't hear me?” She sniffled.

“I will always find you.” He hugged her. “Your father will always find you.” He smiled. “Besides, do you think if we went camping as a family either of your brothers would let you or your sisters out of their sight for a single second?”

She made a face. “No. They're too bossy.” 

“That's their prerogative. I have a pair of bossy older brothers myself.” He sighed and rubbed his stomach again.

“Ja-Ja?” a voice came from the outer room. “Ja-Ja, are you in here?” 

“Yes, Leyla.” Loki called and then the small girl came into view, rubbing her eyes and dragging a blanket behind her. “Someone else out of bed.” 

“Not out of bed.” The girl said as Jora helped her climb up next to her. “In bed now.”

He chuckled. “Did you have a bad dream too?”

She shook her head. “Woke up and found Ja-Ja gone. Went looking.” She crawled over to Loki's other side. “Valdór snores.” 

“I don't think that's Valdór, I think it's a dog out in the yard.” Jora replied, yawning. “I don't know why he sleeps in the nursery when he has his own room.”

“I think he misses us.” Leyla yawned too. “Jösur is supposed to get his own room soon too.” She frowned. “Mama, when are you going to get out of bed? It seems like you've been in here forever.”

He smoothed the girl's hair down. “Eir says I have to stay in bed until the babies come. Then I can get up.”

“Babies?” A voice shrieked from the doorway. “Mama, is there more than one baby in you?” Thalia stood there, arms akimbo. 

“Norns, you look like your father.” Loki shook his head and waved his eldest daughter over to the bed. “Yes, there's more than one baby.” He set a hand on his stomach. “Come on, all three of you.” He waited until all of the girls had set a hand near his. “There are two babies in there. Two more sisters for you and your brothers.”

Thalia let out a mischievous giggle. “We'll _really_ outnumber the boys then.” 

Jora snickered. “Five of us and two of them.” 

“Now now...” Loki chided softly. “None of that sort of talk.”

“Yeah.” For the fourth time, another face appeared in the doorway to Loki's room. “You three are supposed to be in your own beds, not in here bugging mama.” Jösur stood there, frowning. “Papa told us we weren't supposed to come in here and bother mama when she's resting.”

“Mama was awake when I came in.” Jora said, defensively. “I had a bad dream and you were asleep and I went and looked for papa first, but papa's not in his room, and so...” She stopped talking as Loki hugged her. 

“Hush, dear-heart, your brother was looking out for you three.” He lifted his head. “There's room in here for you too, Jösur.” 

“I'm not getting into bed with all of you, I'm too old for that!” As soon as he said it, there was a crash of thunder; one that Loki knew was not caused by Thor, and a moment later, his youngest son was in the bed with the four of them. “Please, don't tell Valdór.” He looked sheepish and his three sisters giggled at him. 

“We won't.” Loki stated, and then gave all three of his daughters a stern look. “Will we?”

“No, mama.” All of them chorused.

“Fine then.” He covered a yawn. “Now, I think it's time we all got some sleep.”

It took a few minutes all the children to get settled into the bed. Leyla and Jora were on one side of him, Jösur and Thalia on the other. After having his son put out the lamp, it did not take long for the children to drift off into slumber. Loki remained awake, unable to find his rest. He heard the bells ring the eleventh hour, then the twelfth. He was on the edge of slumber when he caught sight of movement near the foot of the bed. “Valdór?” He whispered.

The face of his eldest came up towards him, his expression sheepish. “Is there room for me too?” 

He smiled. “Of course there is.” He nodded to the spot next to Jora. “Good night.”

He slid into bed and in her sleep, his little sister turned, tucking herself under his chin and hugging him like an overgrown stuffed animal. “Good night, mama.” 

Loki closed his eyes and finally, at long last, drifted off to sleep.

*

Morning light filled the chamber, but the six occupants of the bed seemed completely oblivious of the new day. Thor had come into Loki's chamber after discovering all five of his children were out of their beds, and, not wanting to disturb anyone's slumber, had sent a servant to make sure that breakfast for seven was sent to the jotun's rooms in the morning, had settled down in the easy chair near the bed. What he did not know was that by sleeping here, the sunlight would reach him well before he was used to rising. 

He covered a yawn as he heard the servants laying breakfast in the outer room, and then took in the scene before his eyes. It was rather darling – all three girls and their mother had their hair in long braids, and all five children had matching pajamas. Thor knew that their grandmother had made all of them, only the embroidery work on the hems was different. 

Loki slept in the middle of the bed on his side, a pillow under his stomach. Unlike his earlier pregnancies that had left him vibrant and glowing, this one was draining and made him look slightly haggard, even in his slumber. 

Lying against his back was Thalia, who was even with her mother's shoulder, the two of them sharing a pillow. Next to her was Jösur, who was facing the window and seemed to be in danger of falling out of the bed he was so far over. 

On Loki's other side, nestled close to the pillow, was Jora, who was hugging Leyla. The contrast between Jora's blue and Leyla's cream colored skin was striking – but with their identical black hair, it was also apparent how much the two favored each other; and their mother. The same proud nose, the same ears, same chin – same smile. Lying closest to Thor was Valdór, who had an arm thrown over both of his little sisters in a protective hug. 

In truth, the crown prince was not sure if he was delighted to be able to take in such a scene, or chagrined that he could not be in the bed as well. As he heard the servants leave and the door close, he decided he should at least start waking them up when Jösur saved him the trouble by doing the inevitable and falling out of the bed. 

“Ouch.” His youngest son muttered and got up, rubbing his side. 

“Ssh.” Thor set a finger to his lips. “I think everyone else is still sleeping.”

“I smell food.” Leyla yawned, untangled herself from her brother and sister and sat up. “Papa!” 

Thor stood and extracted the girl from the bed. “Good morning, little one.” He kissed her cheek and set her down as Jösur came around to their side of the bed. “And good morning to you as well.”

“Food? Papa?” Thalia's face appeared on the other side of her sleeping mother. She took a look around and then grinned. “Family breakfast!” 

“Huh?” A groggy voice came from between Valdór and Loki. “Leyla, where'd you go?” Jora sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“Wake up, Ja-Ja! We're having a family breakfast!” Thalia grinned, “right, Papa?”

“Right!” Thor beamed. “Anyone not awake yet?”

Loki slowly sat up, a hand on his back. “I'm up.” He nudged Valdór. “Rise and shine, young man.”

The eldest rolled over onto his back and his arm fell into his sister's lap as he stretched. “Five more minutes, that's all I need.”

“Five more minutes and your brother and sisters will have already divided the scones between them and you'll have to eat toast.” Thor quipped.

That caused him to sit up. “I don't think so!” 

“Now, no arguing.” Loki clapped his hands. “Everyone, hands and faces washed before you go to the table – and you do not start eating until we're all seated.” 

The five children stumbled out of the bed, heading for the bathing chamber. 

“And no pushing!” Thor called after them, before turning to Loki. “Good morning.” He leaned over and kissed the jotun's cheek. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, I did.” He didn't protest as Thor lifted him out of the bed and into the chair. “I'm sorry you weren't informed of the slumber party.”

He chuckled. “It's all right. I'm just happy I could arrange for a meal.” He kissed him again. “We should spend some time together soon.” He set a finger against Loki's mouth when he opened it to object. “I need to make the time.” 

“You have work to do.” Loki replied, shaking his head. “And really...”

“Sometimes family has to take president.” He shook his head. “If the kids are this excited over us having breakfast together, then it's apparent to me we need to do it much more often.”

“Mama, Papa, are you going to get cleaned up too? We want to eat!” Jora called from the other room. 

*  
Loki leaned his head back against Thor's shoulder as the prince's hands came around his front to hold his belly, his fingers gracing the swell reverently. It had been weeks since the two of them had had any time to themselves; and he knew that the prince had set this night aside specifically for the two of them. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax, reaching up to take one of Thor's hands and place it against a small spot where one of the babies was kicking him. “They're more active than usual tonight.” 

“I still cannot believe that there are two of them in there.” His voice sounded awed. “I wonder if they will be identical.”

“All I have ever asked is for our children to be healthy. Everything after that, is an extra blessing.” He let out a sigh. 

“I am certain they will be fine.” Thor lifted a hand to brush against Loki's cheek. “I just wish you weren't confined to your chambers.” 

“It won't be for too much longer.” He let out a sigh. “I've managed to get plenty of my reading done.” 

The prince chuckled. “You aren't upset about having more girls?” 

He shook his head. “I told you, all I wanted is for our babes to be born healthy, that alone has been wonderful.” He sighed. It was high time he told Thor what Eir had told him. “I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Thor shifted so they could look at each other, his fingers stroking his cheekbones. 

“I'm sorry that these two girls will be our last children – for a good long while. Eir has informed me that my body needs more than a handful of years between pregnancies to recover. With these last three so close together, it's created more strain than is healthy. Coupled with summers of above average temperatures, I need to regain my health.” He sighed, and closed his eyes. “So if you were hoping for a third son, I am afraid it might be a long wait.” 

He let out a long breath. “I should not have made such a ridiculous deal with you. It was unfair and I asked too much of you.” Thor pressed a kiss against his forehead. “I also wasn't thinking clearly.”

“I was and still am your prisoner, Thor. Granted, I have fared far better here than I would have in a cell in the dungeons. I did not...” He sighed. “I always thought that I would somehow be able to let go of our children so I could return to Jotunheim. Now I know that that is impossible. I could no more leave our children than I could make the sun stop rising.”

Thor's embrace tightened slightly. “You would stay then, even if there was a boy in your womb and not two girls?”

Loki snorted. “Norns, you're thick. Yes, I would stay. If I went to Jotunheim, I doubt I could even manage to do something simple, like breathe, without worrying about my children and what they were doing.” He sighed. “I would, however, like to no longer be a prisoner.”

“I will petition the council to arrange for some sort of release. I may not be able to grant you complete freedom, but I can somehow, I don't know, change the details of your current situation.” He let out a weak chuckle. “You've made Queen Frigga the most envied grandmother in Asgard, that alone should count for something.” 

He let out a laugh that ended with a cry of pain. 

“Loki?” Thor helped him lay down against the pillows, his face drawn. “Are you?”

“I...” He winced in pain. “It's too soon.” He would not panic. Panic would not help him right now. “I... it could just be a false labor, just...”

“Stay calm, just...” He brushed a kiss against his temple. “I will send a guard to run and fetch Eir, everything is going to be fine, you hear me?”

Loki nodded weakly as another stab of pain went through his body. “Hurry.” 

*

Mággá and Hánna weighed a combined five and a half pounds and were small enough to fit in the same cradle. The same shade of blue as their elder brother, Jösur, they remained in a glowing incubator in the healing wing, where Eir stated they would remain until they were both at least five pounds. They were two months early, but they were fighters, and neither of their parents doubted they would be up and about, being carried around by their older siblings by the time their expected birth date arrived.


End file.
